


always and forever.

by milkydejun (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And they love him too, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, xiaojun loves his boys, xiaojun's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/milkydejun
Summary: and there, as all four of them layed together on the soft bed, dejun smiles and wonders how he got so lucky.(99 line fic)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during class lol pls appreciate this.
> 
> \- leon

when dejun's with kunhang, he feels excited, adrenaline rushing through his veins. kunhang is always loud and happy, always littering dejun's face with angel kisses and always flashing him big smiles. he sometimes gently cradles dejun's face in his hands, carressing his cheekbones as they look at each other with loving fazes and fond smiles. kunhang knows how to make dejun feel good, praising him and touching him, marking him in the right places, hitting all the right spots that make dejun arch his back and let out sinful moans and whimpers. kunhang likes to cuddle him and have him all to himself, but dejun isn't complaining. besides, kunhang is a good hugger. he wraps his arms tightly around dejun's slim waist, burying dejun's face into his chest.

when dejun's with mark, he feels calm and relaxed. the older never rushes him to do things, never forces him into making decisions he doesn't want to make. mark is gentle with him, treating him as if he were made of glass. whenever they kissed or fucked, it wasn't fast like it was with kunhang. it was slow paced, and full of love and passion. dejun lost himself in mark's touches, shivering and whimpering. mark always made sure dejun was feeling okay, and whenever dejun needed comforting, mark would give him some. he would hold dejun in his arms and run his fingers through the younger's hair while dejun sobbed into his shoulder. with mark, everything was quiet, and dejun liked it that way.

when dejun's with yukhei, he feels at ease, always laidback and rarely with worry. yukhei treated him like a princess, pampering him and spoiling him, giving dejun all the love he could offer. unlike kunhang and mark, when they fucked, yukhei was rough and aggressive, pulling dejun by his hair and leaving bruises and bites on his body. he degrates dejun, embarrassing him as much as possible, but not before asking dejun if he was okay with it. yukhei was always a gentleman with him, carrying him at random times and holding his hand whenever he got the chance to. when dejun was nervous or anxious about something, yukhei would hold his hand tightly and look at him in the eyes, telling him that it was going to be okay because he has the other three with him. dejun always felt happy with him, loving the never ending jokes he would make.

and as much as he loves all three of them individually, he loves them even more when all four of them are together, scrunched up in their massive bed, or when they're on the couch, cuddling each other with tight grasps, like the present time.

in the present, dejun was on the left side of the couch, leaning against yukhei as he had an arm wrapped around dejun's shoulders, and dejun rubbed soothing circles on yukhei's ribs as he browsed through something on his phone. beside dejun was kunhang, holding mark's small hand, carressing his knuckles with his thumb. he also had a leg over dejun's, which, in dejun's opinion, was weird but nothing about kunhang was normal anyways. in return to kunhang holding mark's hand, the older layed his head on kunhang's lap with a thud, clearly tired. this caused their heads to whip around to look at mark, worried about what caused the thud.

when dejun saw that it was just mark, he mumbled a small "oh" and giggled lightly. kunhang gaspsd and let go of mark's hand, picking his head up from his lap and removing his leg from where it was on dejun's body. "oh my," kunhang got up and pulled mark up with him, pulling him in closer by the waist. "is my baby tired?"

"kunhang, i'm literally older than you," mark rested his forehead on kunhang's shoulder. "older than me by a few months," kunhang snorted, starting to pick him up, which elicited a whine from mark. "put me down, i'm not tired!"

beside dejun, yukhei laughed at the two, shaking his head at mark's cuteness. dejun simply smiled and watchced as kunhang dragged a whining mark into their room (by this point mark was flailing his arms around like a baby), and mouthed a "goodnight" to his other two lovers. dejun blew a kiss back, and yukhei gave finger hearts to them both. kunhang brightly smiled back, closing their bedroom door.

yukhei sighed. "it's only six," he turned to dejun, who stared at him back. "should we go with them?"

dejun shook his head. "they're probably not even going to sleep." he gives a suggestive look to yukhei, "we wouldn't want to disturb them, right?"

"you dirty bitch," yukhei laughs, hitting dejun lightly on his shoulder. "what? you know mark can be quiet if he puts his mind to it," dejun leans in closer to peck yukhei on his neck. "plus, i missed having you all to myself. please stay here with me?"

"oh, princess." yukhei hugs dejun tightly. "how could i say no to you?"

dejun smiles and looks up to the taller, and they look into each other's eyes for a few moments, before a loud moan brings them back to reality.

"oh, sh-shit!"

"ugh," dejun growls loud enough for the other two to hear. "you two are completely shameless!" he gets up and stands in front of the door to scold them. "you said goodnight, kunhang! what are you doing to mark?"

"i wasn't- ah fuck! i wasn't tired, i-i just-" mark brokenly says, hiccupping and moaning. dejun could tell he was being held at kunhang's mercy, and that kunhang was basically making him embarrass himself. "i just wanted kunhang to myself- shit! oh, my-" dejun sighs and closes his eyes, rubbing his temples. he felt slightly jealous at the fact that those two were going at it without him and yukhei, but he decides to be nice and leaves them alone. "okay, i'll go now. have fun, mark. oh, and kunhang, don't be so hard on him!"

he hears kunhang snicker from inside the room. "no promises, sweetheart!" and then dejun blushes and gets flustered and leaves the door right there, walking over to yukhei.

he sits on yukhei's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his shoulder. "can we just go to sleep right here? i'm tired," dejun says in cantonese.

yukhei hums. "okay, baby." he pulls dejun off of him, placing him on the couch, and grabs a blanket that's big enough for the both of them. he picks dejun up yet again, and lays on the couch, pulling dejun closer. "go to sleep, jun. i'll be here if you wake up, okay?"

dejun nods. he looks up. " i love you." yukhei smiles. "i love you too."

and with that, dejun flutters his eyes shut and feels sleep take over him. he tries his best to ignore the loud thudding from across him, succeeding in doing so.

\---

dejun doesn't know how he managed to pull three amazing men at the same time.

it all started when he was only nineteen, walking through the streets, getting some fresh air. he was at a low point in his life, dealing with depression in unhealthy ways. he decided to stop by a library to relax himself, and the first thing he saw when he entered the place was kunhang at the front, arguing with the librarian on the other side of the desk. what caught dejun's attention wasn't kunhang's rudeness, but it was the fact that he dressed differently. at the time, he was wearing a black and grey striped long sleeve, black jeans that were so ripped dejun nearly cried (and he almost had the urge to grab a sew and needle right there and fix kunhang's jeans, but he was too distracted by his beauty), and his hair was jet black, long and covering the side of his face. dejun remembers how he thought kunhang looked absolutely ethereal, and he honestly doesn't mind seeing kunhang in that fit again.

what surprised dejun was the fact that kunhang whipped his head around at the same time that he had walked in, and if not, a second later. he abruptly stopped ranting to the poor librarian, raking his eyes up and down dejun's slim figure, and then they locked eyes. and dejun immediately felt at peace. he felt happy, for the first time that day.

the first thing dejun did after that was walk out of there, regretful of walking in in the first place. he didn't know why, but he felt so utterly embarrassed, just by kunhang's gaze. he brushed it off and started walking home, wanting to deal with his problems later. he was ready to grab a big bag of tortilla chips and eat them while watching youtube on his phone, in his room, on his spacious bed. it wasn't healthy, dejun knew, but he was feeling terrible that particular day so he didn't really care.

and of course, that's exactly what happened. he did the usual evening routine after finishing the bag of chips, and then went to go cry himself to sleep in the cold house. dejun wished he had someone to hold so he wouldn't be as cold, but of course, the universe decided to make him lonely all his life.

the next few weeks were still lonely, but dejun couldn't help but think about the sight of kunhang. he wondered how someone could look that good.

and one day dejun decided to go back to that same library, in hope of seeing kunhang again. he always said it was an impulsive decision, but in reality he was just really lonely, and was desperate for at least one friend. he remembers walking in and looking for a random book so he had an excuse to sit down at one of the tables. and, much to his surprise, kunhang was there, and dejun immediately ignored him, setting all of his attention on the random book he got, suddenly interested in what it was about.

what he expected to happen was kunhang ignoring him back, walking past him, but what he got instead was kunhang walking towards him, black hood on and hair still in his face.

"hey."

dejun didn't answer, only briefly looked up at him and shot him his signature intimidating stare.

"i remember you. you were here, a couple weeks ago. right?"

usually dejun would've confirmed it, admit the truth and say "yes, i was" but instead he decided to lie.

"you have the wrong person," he looked back down at the book, ignoring kunhang. he barely knew this man and yet he was already getting embarrassed by his stares.

"no i don't."

dejun looked up again, intimidating expression still on his face. kunhang grinned widely, raising his eyebrows and opened his mouth again to speak lowly.

"i remember. you were here, don't try to lie to me. i don't forget things that easily, pretty boy."

one part of dejun cringed at the pet name and one part of him felt butterflies in his stomach. either way, instead of flipping kunhang off like he usually would've done, instead he got flustered and shook his head quickly, muttering "no" and casting his gaze downwards. kunhang snickered at dejun, and held out a hand so that he could take it.

and that's when it all started. that's when kunhang took dejun to places dejun had never been to, that's when kunhang made dejun flustered with every flirty joke, that's when kunhang told dejun everything about himself (dejun did the same), that's when dejun started catching feelings for kunhang.

surprisingly enough, dejun didn't mind having feelings for kunhang, because in the end, he knew the younger felt the same way. they didn't need to say it with words - they were fine the way they were.

until they weren't.

\---

kunhang and dejun never put a label on their relationship. truth is, they didn't really know what they were. one day they would be kissing and having lustful makeout sessions in kunhang's apartment, and the other they would be acting like normal friends and acting as if they never stole kisses from each other. however, whether they knew what they were or not, neither of them even bothered to try and figure it out because they were okay with how they were; without a label on their relationship.

that is, of course, until mark lee popped into their lives.

dejun wasn't the one who first met mark, no. it was kunhang who had known him since their senior year of high school, in kunhang's words, "we never talked but we had the same classes."

the details on how mark got into their lives - or more, kunhang's life - again, are foggy. he doesn't really know exactly how it happened, one day mark just called kunhang for a reunion and it went from there.

from there on, kunhang and mark had hung out more often than kunhang would spend time with dejun, and that took an effect on their relationship. more than dejun wanted it to.

over the next few weeks that kunhang was out with mark, dejun felt himself falling into the same depressive state he had months before he met kunhang. he felt himself going back into the same unhealthy habits, spending his time alone and tired, crying himself to sleep (or trying to, because he usually never slept at night), except this time he cried himself to sleep because of how much he missed kunhang.

he tried convincing himself that it wasn't that big of a deal. but he couldn't lie to himself anymore. he had to admit it to himself; that he was jealous.

"are you jealous?"

kunhang said one night when dejun called him. it was late but early, the time was a clear 6 AM. dejun hadn't slept a wink that night and he was pretty sure he had woken up kunhang due to the sudden phone call.

as much as dejun didn't want to embarrass himself and admit it, he knew he had to.

"yes. yes, i am. i'm jealous."

"why?"

dejun felt his eyes getting watery.

"because."

"because?"

"because i miss you. you never come to see me anymore,"

there was silence for a few moments.

"did you-" it hurt to say it out loud. "did you get tired of me that easily?" and his voice cracked, because he couldn't hold in the pain anymore.

"oh, dejun. don't cry. i didn't get bored of you,"

dejun soon found himself in kunhang's arms later that night, sobbing into his shoulder and hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. he cried for hours on end, and kunhang stayed there with him, comforting him through it all.

"can i talk to you about it?" kunhang said, hours later, at around 2 PM. dejun wasn't crying anymore, and they were on his bed, cuddling after kunhang pressed kisses to dejun's face.

"of course. you can talk to me about anything."

"i... i feel, things. i feel things for you. i'm not sure if it's love, but it's definitely not a simple crush, either." kunhang lightly massaged dejun's scalp with his fingers.

"but the thing is, i also feel things for.. for mark."

dejun stilled. "wait."

"...what?"

"it's just," kunhang sat up, bringing dejun up with him. "you both are amazing people. and i really like both of you. i don't want to pick one over the other though, and i'm confused. i'm confused on what i'm feeling." he paused.

"i'm confused about us."

dejun looked up to him. "what do you mean?"

"i mean like, what are we?"

yikes. that was a question dejun didn't want to think about.

"i don't know."

\---

it all happened so quick.

when dejun finally met mark, he was taken aback. during the whole time he was with kunhang and mark, it was awkward, with kunhang and mark talking and laughing loudly, and dejun felt left out. he barely spoke to mark, and when he did, the slightly taller male would blush and cast his gaze downwards. dejun made the conclusion that mark was just a genuinely awkward person when he meeted new people, and he understood that, so he kept his distance.

by the time mark was gone, kunhang had already been asking him several questions on what dejun thought of him.

"so... do you like him?"

dejun inhaled shortly.

"he's cute. he seemed nervous."

kunhang smiled. "yeah, he was."

there was silence between the two for a few moments, with kunhang on his phone while dejun simply watched his friend, deep in his feelings.

"oh," kunhang broke the silence. "he said you're beautiful."

dejun nodded. "tell him i said thanks."

".....oh. oh, my. oh wow. that's... wow. quite a lot." kunhang showed the texts between him and mark to dejun. the texts kunhang had recieved from mark were a series of short (but indirect) praisings towards dejun, calling him "adorable" and "really beautiful". one message even stated that dejun's visuals were god-like, and dejun felt himself getting flustered, cheeks burning red.

"oh."

kunhang giggled.

the next month was filled with dejun and mark getting to know each other better, with kunhang being with them the first two weeks and then leaving them on their own. dejun found himself chuckling softly everytime mark acted cutely, and he caught himself staring at mark several times, admiring the older's beauty. soon enough, he realized he was catching feelings for mark too, and the next thing he knew, his lips were being pressed against mark's.

and that's when the three started functioning as a relationship, having mutual feelings for each other.

"thank you," dejun said one night after an intense makeout session with kunhang.

"for what?" kunhang asked confusedly.

dejun smiled softly at him.

"for giving me happiness."

\---

when they met yukhei, it was different. it wasn't how normal people met each other, no, it wasn't a random encounter in public nor was it a reunion between two classmates. it was weird.

thanks to mark, kunhang and dejun were caught up in a bar fight.

it was mark who started it. he started it with yukhei because he was hitting on dejun, and in turn caused mark to get jealous. the whole thing spiraled into kunhang and dejun trying to seperate mark and yukhei but ending miserably, because they were thrown out of the bar pretty soon after.

a few days later dejun found a small paper in his back pocket of the same jeans he was wearing that night. curious, he opened the small paper, only to find a number scribbled on it.

so of course, he called it.

and that's how he started talking to yukhei. by this point he had already put a label on his relationship with kunhang and mark (a certain somebody, cough, mark, cough, made kunhang and dejun talk about it, and then they decided that the three were now boyfriends), which made talking to yukhei even harder as dejun felt himself feeling guilty. feeling as if he was cheating.

nonetheless, they soon worked it out as dejun couldn't handle keeping secrets from his partners.

even though mark and kunhang were salty with yukhei at first, they soon learned to get along (courtesy of dejun).

soon enough, yukhei was the fourth addition to their relationship. and dejun didn't mind the amount of people that were in their relationship, because loving them was all that mattered.

\---

dejun smiles as he looks at the reflection of mark and yukhei sleeping in the mirror. they never failed to make him happy, to make him smile effortlessly. behind him, kunhang was playing with his long locks, curling them up and running his fingers through them. both of them woke up late at night, around 3 AM, and it was currently 5:28 AM. they couldn't go back to sleep, so they decided to sit around and wait for sleep to hit them.

"kunhang," dejun calls out softly. "are you tired yet?"

"mh," kunhang mumbled behind him. "no, not really."

dejun sighed. he desperately wanted to sleep but he couldn't, and neither could his partner, which made the small feeling of anxiety in the back of his head grow by the minute. he loses his train of thought when kunhang places a hand on his shoulder, a silent way of reasurring him that all is well.

dejun turned to face him, and they locked eyes momentarily before dejun pulled him into a tight hug.

kunhang didn't need to ask questions. out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around the older's waist, resting his chin on dejun's shoulder. they stayed like that for a few moments, and dejun took in kunhang's familiar bubblegum scent, remembering how he felt the first time he smelled it on him. he nuzzled his face into the juncture between kunhang's shoulder and neck, pressing light kisses there. kunhang quietly giggled as a response, careful not to wake the others up.

"does this make you tired?"

"mh," kunhang pulled away from dejun, but dejun kept his grip on the younger's waist tight. "not really. do what you want,"

he was dragged - no, pushed - onto the bed, and dejun left light kisses on his exposed neck, the skinny arms on his petite waist never leaving. they both laughed in content, and mark shifted a little bit in yukhei's grasp, but he quickly fell back asleep. this only made dejun hide his chuckles into kunhang's neck, the sight too adorable for him.

he placed his palms on either side of the pillow below kunhang's head and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, slowly grazing his tongue over the younger's bottom lip. kunhang's hands came to dejun's neck out of instinct, bringing him down to pull him in closer. they stayed still again, enjoying each other's presence as well as mark and yukhei's, even if the older two were still asleep.

dejun pulled back and leaned his head on kunhang's chest. he sighed.

"are you tired yet?"

"yes. are you?"

"yeah."

kunhang grabbed dejun's hand and intertwined it with his. he brought the small hand up to place a kiss on it, and then hugged the older's body, closing his eyes and cuddling into dejun. "let's sleep then."

"yeah." dejun smiled. he carressed the younger's hair, and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. he got a kiss on his neck as a response.

there were no more words left to be said. they didn't need to remind each other they loved each other, for they already knew it.

dejun closed his eyes. upon sleep, he thought of how he got to where he was. he managed to become a happy person, pull three amazing men, and maintain a balanced and happy life in the span of three years. he couldn't believe it - he was actually quite proud.

he tightened his grip on kunhang, the younger giggling quietly as a response.

and there, as all four of them lay together on the soft bed, dejun smiles to himself and wonders how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> it took a while but it's finally done! my twt is @ milkydejun if anyone needs me <3
> 
> edit, december 10th of 2020 : orphaning this very soon. original poster is @milkydejun.
> 
> my twitter is @injunfaeries.
> 
> \- leon


End file.
